


Doing Well

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [29]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Loki, Crying, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Thor, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Thor gets jealous easily but it's just as easy for him to reclaim Loki.2 Anon Tumblr prompts
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Avengers Erotica [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 252





	Doing Well

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr wanted: Hi! May I ask for a Thorki prompt? Possessive/Jealous Thor putting Loki through multiple orgasms and overstimulation? Thank you!
> 
> Another anon wanted praise kink with these two

“Thor, Thor, please, I can’t, I can’t.” Loki gasped, his eyes stinging as he tried to lift his hips up and away from the thick, vibrating dildo that his boyfriend was still thrusting into his puffy, used hole. Loki’s lean stomach was heaving and coated in a few layers of his cum, his cock was half-hard again and an angry red colour as pre-cum slowly dripped from the slit. 

“Oh sweetheart, I know you think that but I know otherwise.” Thor crooned as he used his free hand to push Loki’s dark hair out of his face before reaching down and pinching Loki’s right nipple, earning a whine and another full-body shudder from his lover. 

Loki twisted his wrists in the cuffs that were keeping his arms above his head and repeated the action with the cuffs on his ankles, but it was no good. He was stuck in his spread-eagle position, completely at Thor’s mercy. 

“You’re doing so well sweet thing, so well.” Thor praised making Loki’s cheeks and ears burn before he moaned weakly as Thor pushed the shaking dildo against his prostate again making Loki arch and moan as pleasure shot through his overstimulated body. 

“Taking everything I give you and yet here you are, on the verge of tears yet still taking everything.” Thor’s voice was smooth and full of praise that sank into Loki’s core and he found himself grinding down on the dildo that Thor was working in and out of his aching hole. 

“That’s my good boy and you are mine, aren’t you? You’re mine Loki and no one else’s.” Thor curled his hand around Loki’s cock, gingerly stroking the sensitive flesh before tightening his grip. Loki gasped and writhed as he bucked against the cuffs. 

“Aren’t you Loki?” Thor’s pleasant tone took a sharper one now and Loki nodded, gasping while hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

“I am, fuck, you know I am Thor, I always have been.” Loki gasped out, his mind going blank when Thor twisted the dildo just right as he dug his thumbnail into the wet slit of his cock and Loki’s world burst around like numerous times before. Loki sobbed and shuddered as Thor’s large, possessive hand stroked him through yet another orgasm. This one left him shivering and whimpering as Thor brushed his tears away with soft fingers and then gentle kisses peppered his face. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are Loki, how perfect you look when you’re coming apart for me and only for me.” Thor crooned happily as he shut off the vibrations of the dildo, but left it buried deep inside of his lover. Loki slowly blinked up at him and absently nuzzled Thor’s hand when the blond cupped his cheek. 

“I know how much you hate feeling empty, so I’m going to leave that toy inside of you until you’re good and ready okay sweet thing,” Thor promised as he carefully cleaned Loki’s face of tears, sweat and some splatters of cum. 

“Thank you, love you,” Loki murmured hazily, not back from the clouds where his final orgasm had sent him. 

“I love you too Loki, you’re mine and I’m yours and no one will ever get between us,” Thor promised making Loki shiver and smile as he closed his eyes. He made a mental note to only flirt with other guys when Thor was around unless he felt like being wrung out all night long. Loki knew that once he had regained some strength it would all start over again and Loki decided to catch some rest while he could.


End file.
